Entre los pasillos se vislumbra un abismo
by Xareth
Summary: Extraños asesinatos se suscitan en la ciudad de Nueva York. No es deber de ellos investigar, pero inevitablemente, su presente se verá ligado a estos acontecimientos, su futuro será afectado, y quizás, y peor aún, lo que creían saber de su pasado.
1. Una de tantas noches

**o — ( ****Entre los pasillos se vislumbra un abismo**** ) — o**

_La noche _

_Nuestra amiga callada._

_Nos sede su momento_

_Permite nuestro juego_

_Nos protege mientras somos_

_Simplemente como somos._

_Si tan solo del día no se asustara_

_Y no dejara que este momento terminara_

_Entonces nada cambiaría_

_Libertad perpetua_

_Paz que no halla fin _

_Y no aquellas nubes que se ciernen_

_Amenazantes_

_Sobre ti._

_Juguemos por una noche_

_La ultima de muchas que se han ido ya_

_Permitámonos olvidar_

_Hermanos míos_

_Que tarde o tempano_

_Ella nos abandonará_

_Con la promesa_

_De que amante y protectora_

_Podría no abrazarnos jamás._

**_I.P.C_**

**—**** Capitulo 1 —**

**Una de tantas noches**

**_Por: Xareth._**

_En algún lugar sobre los techos de Nueva York - 1:27 hrs._

: Donatello :

Corro tan rápido como puedo.

Mi respiración se ha vuelto agitada, pero mis sentidos están atentos.

Delante de mí, un abismo se interpone en mi camino a la siguiente azotea.

_Demasiado lejano para un simple salto…_

Llevo mi mano derecha a mi espalda y, en un rápido movimiento, ya tengo preparado mi bo para lo que viene.

Sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, lo desenfundo, apoyo un extremo en el suelo y me impulso con un brinco. Me elevo sobre mi cuerpo, curveando levemente la vara con mi peso, haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar, justo apenas, a la otra orilla.

Caigo suavemente sobre mis pies, mis rodillas se flexionan para absorber el impacto… Es un acto reflejo.

Echo un rápido vistazo a mi espalda: el tramo que acabo de saltar, la orilla que acabo de dejar…

_No hay nadie más allá atrás…_

Pero claro…

_Nunca se puede estar completamente seguro._

Quizás ahora le tome un poco más de tiempo a mi persecutor darme alcance… Para mí: es un momento para respirar y pensar claramente.

_Presiono con fuerza mi bo y reanudo mi carrera._

Mis ojos escanean de una sola vez el área que recorro ahora: hay muchos lugares que hacen sombra, varios sitios para esconderme…

_O para que alguien más se esconda de mí._

¿Ventaja o Desventaja?

_¡**PLAF!**_

_Auch…_

_Definitivamente, desventaja…_

No tuve tiempo de nada.

Un golpe en la espalda me tira boca abajo.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Pierdo sorpresivamente el aire en mis pulmones. Algo sobre mi me presiona contra el suelo.

Abro los ojos y trato de girar mi cabeza para descubrir qué es lo que me aprisiona… qué es lo que se hace a momentos pesado sobre mi espalda… qué cosa es lo que se mantiene arriba de mí…

Observo… y descubro… que no era un qué…

_Era un quién…_

La figura está de cuclillas sobre mi caparazón. Sus ojos maliciosos me observan desde lo alto.

Sonríe apretando los dientes.

Sonríe mientras trata de hacerse más pesado dando leves brinquitos en mi espalda…

_Sonríe… _Mientras, con el rabillo del ojo, lo observo acercar su rostro a mi nuca, su boca a mi oído.

Una voz grave que susurra con irónica alegría:

—"Las traes…"

Dos palabras. Solo eso.

Antes de que intente desembarazarme de él y ponerme de píe… Me roba el aliento de nuevo.

Ha dado un salto al aire impulsándose desde mi caparazón…

¡Por lo menos me hubiera pedido permiso para usarme de catapulta!

Me incorporo justo a tiempo para ver la terminación de un flip que hace justo antes de que toquen sus pies una superficie menos curva que mi espalda.

Ya de nada me sirve permanecer en silencio…

_¡Es hora de quejarse!_

—¡Rafael! ¡¿Acaso tenías que caerme encima?.! ¡Un simple toque hubiera bastado para saber que yo "las traigo"! —le grité agitando mi bo en el aire.

Él se encoge de hombros y corre hacia un edificio a su derecha.

–¡Ya sabes que no me gusta lo convencional! –responde mientras se aleja.

Suspiro y empiezo a sacudir la tierra de mi pecho.

_A él no le gusta lo convencional, pero a mí sí que me ENCANTA besar el piso ¿Verdad?_

_—Do-na-tel-looooooo…_ —escucho canturrear la voz de Rafael a lo lejos—. _…Es tu turno y no escuchamoos naaa-daaaaaa…_

—Eso es porque estoy _pen-saan-doooooo…_ —le respondo con la misma tonadita en mi voz.

—_Pues piensa ra-pi-di-toooo porque a Leo no se le va ningún numeri-tooooo_— está vez fue la voz de Miguel Ángel la que suena proveniente de algún lugar a mi derecha.

Observo su figura bailarina sobre el borde de un edificio vecino, justo en el extremo contrario de donde yo me encontraba.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

_Muy visible cuando se supone que debes estarte escondiendo, Mikey…_

Moviéndome lo más rápido entre las sombras para evitar ser visto, me acerco a mi hermano.

Desde algún sitio, la voz de Leonardo ya contaba en reversa:

_—Diez… nueve… ocho…_

No alcanzaría a llegar a Mike antes de que la cuenta llegara a cero, así que tuve que "comprarme" tiempo…

—¡Un muñeco de peluche! —grito al saltar hacia la azotea que ocupaba Mikey.

—¡Muy ñoño! —dijo él, empezando a retroceder del sitio donde escuchó mi voz.

Empiezo a correr detrás de él, teniéndolo ya muy cerca.

—¡Flores! —sugerí, estirando una mano para tocarlo.

Da un brinco hacía adelante y yo pierdo la primera oportunidad.

—¡¿Flores?.! — se volvió hacía mi, sacó la lengua y me envío un guiño burlón. –¡Al tercer día de tenerlas cometería "floricidio"! –intenté alcanzarlo de nuevo… sin éxito. Había dado un brinco hacía atrás–. ¡Todo lo verde que toca, se le muere!… Afortunadamente a nosotros nunca nos toca muy seguido… — reflexionó llevándose una mano al mentón.

Si él tenía tiempo para pensar, yo tenía tiempo para atacar.

Me le lancé de nuevo.

Sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros, un repentino y rápido peso y… desapareció de mi vista.

¡Me había usado para brincar sobre mí y pasarme de largo!

GENIAL, primero Rafael y luego él… De seguro fui trampolín de calidad en mi vida pasada…

Y, bue… ¿Necesito decir que fallé otra vez?

Me giré y ahí seguía él, saludándome con una mano, sonriéndome ridículamente.

Un intento nuevo de mi parte… Me esquiva.

Lo intento nuevamente y… Me esquiva. Trato de tomarlo por sorpresa y ¡Nada!

No se alejaba de mí, él solo hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: sacar de quicio a sus rivales haciéndoles perder la paciencia con sus saltos y volteretas.

Funcionaba contra Rafh, estaba funcionando contra mí…

¡No lograba tocarlo!

**_¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**

¿…Acaso acabo de gruñir?

Escuché la risa de Rafael proveniente de no sé dónde:

—_¡Ahora sabes por qué lo dejé ganar en las Nexo Batallas!_

—¿Qué, quéeee…? —era obvio que no se quedaría callado cuando se veía en duda su limpia victoria—. ¿Que _Tú_ me _de-jas-te_ ganar, Rafie? —dijo volviéndose hacía donde había provenido la voz de Rafael—. ¡Yo gané como Dios manda! ¡Hice uso de mis habilidades ninjisticas de manera justa y fastidiosa! ¡Soy el CAMPEÓN indiscutible de las Nexo Batall…! ¡Ajaaaaaa! ¡Fallaste de nuevo, Donnie! Admite que no puedes contra esta tortuga… —dijo apuntando con su pulgar a su pecho.

Vuelve a esquivarme.

—¡No eres una tortuga, eres un mono mutante! ¡Quédate quieto de una buena vez! –grito exasperado.

—_Nueve… ocho…_ —otra vez Leo contándome el tiempo y… ¿Acaso se le escuchaba un tono burlón en su voz?

¡¿Leonardo se burla de mí?.!

—¡Na, na, na, na, na, naaaaaah!

Y Miguel Ángel también…

—_Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja._

¡¿Y hasta Rafael?.!

—_Siete…_

¡Suficiente!

Tengo mucha, mucha paciencia… ¡Pero esto ya me está colmando el caparazón!

—_Seis…_

Mikey tomará mi lugar ahora o...

Me esquiva.

...O tendré que seguir intentándolo hasta que tome mi lugar... mañana…

—_Cinco…_

Tengo que lograrlo de una forma, de una forma u otra… ¡Debo encontrar alguna forma!

...De preferencia en los próximos cuatro segundos…

—_Cuatro…_

—¡Wow! ¡Fallaste de nueeeevoooo! ¡Vamos, Don! ¿Por qué tan lento? ¿Qué eres? ¿Una tortuga…?

—_Seeeeh_… justo _Eso_ soy… – ¡Ewww! ¿No pude responder con un tono más patético que ese?

—_Tres…_

Mikey se sigue moviendo de aquí a allá… ¡Si tan solo no hiciera eso!

¡Su técnica borracha…! Desde que lo vio en televisión ha tenido que usarla constantemente y… lo peor de todo… ¡Le da resultado!

Tendré que ponerla en práctica algún día…

_¡Al punto, Donatello, al punto…!_

—_Dos…_

No deja de moverse. ¡Así no me puedo acercar!

_Aunque_…

—_Creo que ya casi te puedes ir preparando para el castigo… Don._

Sonrío.

_No estés tan seguro, Rafh._

Hago girar mi bo en mi mano.

_¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?_

—_Uno…_

Sin nada más, lo toco en el hombro por la espalda con un extremo de mi báculo.

—Espero que tengas tanta energía para pensar como para hacer "monadas" ¡Las traes, MiKeeeeeey!

_¡Uffffff!_

¡Por fin y justo a tiempo!

Mikey se detiene en seco y me mira con ojos grandes.

Me sonrío a mí mismo. Su cara de perplejidad es suficiente para devolverme el ánimo.

Ahora es mi turno de correr de nuevo…

: Miguel Ángel :

_Ehh…_

Yoo… ¿cómo?… ehhh… ¿Yo las traigo?

Pero… _¡Momento!_

¿Qué pasó aquí?

Pero me tocó con su bo, no me tocó él, me tocó con su bo… ¡fue su bo!

¿Eso se vale? ¿No tenía que tocarme con la mano? ¡No recuerdo! ¿Qué decían las reglas?... ¡No sé, no las leí! ¿Había reglas escritas para este juego? Nop, no había, pero igual creo que no se vale… y creo que alguien debería escribir reglas y alguien más me las debería leer… digo, para no agotarme con el esfuerzo mental de leerlas por mi mismo…

Como sea. ¡Esto no debería estar permitido!

—¡Donnie, no me tocaste con tu manita santa! ¡Así no se vale!

¡Ja! De seguro se ha dado cuenta que hizo trampa porque se ha detenido y se gira hacía mí. Hora de escuchar unas disculpas:

—_¡Sí se vale!_ —¡No es cierto!— _Recuerda: "Las armas son una extensión de uno mismooo…"_ –se encoge de hombros y mueve sus dedos cerca de su rostro, sacando la lengua…

¡Esa es _mi_ manera de burlarme! ¡Me roba el acto! ¡Eso también debería estar prohibido!

—_Además…_ —continua, dándose la vuelta sobre sí mismo y… allá va… _—…Si Rafael puede pasarme "las traes" con sus patotas en mi caparazón, yo te las puedo pasar a ti con mi Bo… Al menos mi bo está más limpio…_

—Eso te lo creo… —digo riendo — …La última vez que Rafh se lavó los pies fue cuando pisó un charco la semana pasada… ¡Ja ja ja,…!

**_¡ZAZ!_**

_¡Ayyyyyyy!_…

Un proyectil lanzado por cortesía de Rafa me ha dado en la cabeza. ¡Ni lo vi venir!

—_¡Si quieres puedo poner mi pie en tu carota para que compruebes que **tan-limpio** está, cabeza hueca!_

¡Viejo! creo que Rafa no tiene muy buen sentido del humor. Bueno, supongo que alguien debe ser el amargado del equipo, Donnie es el listo, Leo el líder aburrido, Rafh el cascarrabias y yo, en definitiva… ¡soy el galán buena onda!

—_Mikey, deja de hacer enrabietar a Rafh, de por sí ya siempre está de mal humor._

Ahí Leo tiene un punto.

—_¡Bah!._

Je, je, y parece que Rafa está de acuerdo.

—_Mikey, es tú turno. Continua por favor, no tenemos toda la noche_.

—¡Pero, Leo! ¡Rafael tiene los pies mugrosos!

**_¡ZOOOM!_**

¡Uy! Un nuevo ataque aéreo cortesía de Rafh. ¡Qué bueno que falla!

¡Je! Ya estará perdiendo puntería, que bueno que estoy lejos de él y… no es que no tenga muchas neuronas, pero tampoco hay que andar perdiéndolas por cada comentario acertado que doy.

–_¡Mis pies NO están mugrosos…! —grita Rafie muy convencido— Al menos no del todo…_

—_Si los pies de Rafael están mugrosos o no, lo discutiremos cuando el olor se vuelva un problema, Mikey; mientras tanto, enfócate en lo que estamos haciendo aquí, simplemente fuiste tocado y es tu turno._ —Este sería un buen momento para hacer uno de mis famosos pucheros que pone a la gente a favor de Mikey. Lástima que Leo está por allá y no puede verme para caer ante mi irresistible técnica facial.

Ni modo, hora de usar la segunda opción: Acusar a Donnie.

—¡Pero, Leo! ¡Donatello hace trampaaaaa! –espero que ese toque lastimero que le puse a mi voz me sirva de algo.

—_¡No hice trampa! Solo usé una técnica desesperada que, si se observa desde el lado táctico, debe valer en algo porque usé la cabeza, ¿no…?_

—¡Pero igual es trampa!

—_¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Te movías como lombriz y… pues… estaba desesperado…_ —creo que vi su silueta encogerse de hombros en una azotea por allá.

—_Mikey, resígnate, estas tocado y ya cuento tu cuenta… que ya cuenta seis…_

—_Déjalo que pierda, Leo. A mí no me molestaría en nada caerle a patadas al "simpático" del equipo._ —Pero que mala idea propone desde lo lejos Rafa.

—_¡Apoyo la moción!_ –grita, también desde lejos, Donnie.

—_Bueno… admito que a mí también me encantaría que le cayeran encima nuestros tres caparazones a la vez, chicos… pero entonces nos perderíamos la diversión de obligarlo a pensar_. —Ya ni siquiera se puede contar con Leo para apoyar a los bonitos como yo. ¡Qué mala onda!

—¡Gracias por los lindos deseos, hermanitos! —grito en tono sarcástico—. Pero antes de que me aplasten, recuérdenme… ¿Cuando fue que dejaron de quererme? —Parece difícil creer que alguien me quiera hacer daño a mi ¿Verdad?

—_Yo no podría recordarlo _—contesta Rafh—_Eso fue hace taaaaaanto tiempo… Justamente desde que aprendiste a hablar, y te hiciste **triplemente** insoportable._

—_Y las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran tan improbables… Algo del mutágeno debió haberle caído además en la lengua…_—–¿Desde cuándo a Donatello le gusta hacerse el gracioso? ¡Je! No le gustó que no me dejara tocar a la primera y ahora se venga. ¡A eso le llamo no saber perder!

—_Donnie, Rafh, dejen a Mikey en paz…_

—Vaya, alguien que aún aprecia a esta tortuga… ¡Gracias Leo!

—_De nada, Mikey, además estaban haciendo que ganaras tiempo extra. Yo sugiero que primero deberíamos dejarte que continúes con el juego y después ya veremos que tan grande tienes la boca._

Risas de Donnie y Rafh…

¡No, pues! ¿Con estos hermanos para que quiero enemigos?

—¿Leo…?

—_Dime._

—No me ayudes, compadre… mejor tú sigue contando.

—_De acuerdo… seis…_

Bueno, al menos lo intenté… y me resultó mal, la próxima vez ni me esfuerzo, ni lo intento. ¡Sólo logré enterarme de que soy fastidioso…! Yo diría más bien "ameno"… pero hay quienes no saben apreciar mi genialidad...

Bien... ¿Qué seguía ahora?

—_Cinco…_

¡Ah, sí! Momento para el plan doloroso número uno: pensar… Si tan sólo no doliera más que los golpes…

Piensa Mikey, piensa… ¿Qué podría ser, qué podría ser?

—_Cuatro…_

Leo cuenta rápido…

—_Tres…_

Y tengo hambre….

—_Dos… ¿Mikey? No te escuchamos._

Y no pienso cuando tengo hambre…

—_Uno…_

Unos chocolates me caerían bien… ¡Eso es!

—_Cer…_

—¡Chocolates! —grito feliz y hambriento. No es una idea original pero, algo tenía que decir y… ¿Ya mencione que tengo hambre…?

—_¡Chocolates! ¡¿Estás loco?.! ¡Engordaría y entonces cometería "turtlecidio"!_ —siempre puedes contar con el buen Rafa para quejarse de tus ideas.

—_No es muy probable que engorde por una caja de chocolates, pero yo digo que es mejor no arriesgarnos… _—Si Donnie dice no, yo digo no.

—_Bien, chocolates descartados. Siguiente idea, Mikey._

—¡Un Play Station 3! —¡Esta vez sí que se me prendió el foco!

…Aunque no sé por qué a Leo parece que no le va a gustar.

—_¡¿Un Play Station 3?.! ¿Es un regalo para ella o es un regalo para ti?_

—¡Es un regalo para nosotros! —gritamos a la vez Donnie, Rafa y yo. No cabe duda que en esto siempre estaremos de acuerdo los tres.

—_Quien esté de acuerdo, que diga "¡Yoooo!"_— grita Rafh.

—¡Yoooo! —digo levantando mi mano tanto como podía.

—_¡Yoooo!_ — dice Donnie levantando su bo.

Ahora solo faltaba que Leonardo dijera yo, pero igual no importaba porque aquí somos (a veces) democracia y le ganamos en número.

Pero Leo se cruza de brazos y ladea la cabeza, según creo, porque está lejos y no lo veo tan bien.

—_Claaaro… Un Play Station 3…_ —dice con un tonito sarcástico—. _El que tenga suficiente dinero para comprar uno… que diga: "¡Yooooooo!"_

Ninguno de nosotros dijo "Yooooooo". Ni siquiera un simple "yo".

**_Crii, Crii, Crii_**

Juraría que escuché un grillito cantar en algún sitio.

–_Bueno, por mayoría de votos… La respuesta es NO. Siguiente idea Mikey._

¡Después de que semejante idea tan buena fue rechazada, ya no se me puede ocurrir nada mejor!

—¡Entonces démosle un abrazo sincero y tan barato que es gratis!

—_¡Esa idea me gusta!_ —¿Segunda idea que le gusta a Rafh? ¡Creo que voy mejorando!

—_¡Pero qué buena idea, Mikey…!_ —¡¿Y hasta a Donnie le gustó?.! — …"Un abrazo sincero y barato…" Recuérdame darte eso el día de nuestro… de tu cumpleaños.

_Ehhhh…_ ¿Por qué será que eso no me parece una buena idea para mi cumpleaños?

—_Mikeeey_…

—Leooo…

—_¿Necesito decírtelo…?_

—¿Siguiente idea…?

—_Ajaaa…_

¡Ja! ¿Siguiente idea…? ¡Para nada, Leo! Prefiero enfocarme al segundo plan… Persecución.

Ahora… ¿A quién debo de perseguir?

Veamos nuestras opciones:

Donatello: Donnie ya está sobre aquél edificio alto… muy alto, demasiado alto... Hmmmm... Parece que implica un esfuerzo sobrehumano (en mi caso, sobretortuga) treparse hasta allá arriba y… como no quiero esforzar mi cuerpecito hoy...

_¡Beeeep!_

Pasemos a nuestra siguiente opción.

–_Diez…_

Rafael: Rafh está a menos de unos muchos pasos en la siguiente azotea. Es una buena opción de no ser porque, su mirada psicótica, los sais que giran en sus manos y esa sonrisa que me invita a acercarme, me dicen que está esperando con ansías a preparar sopa de tortuga a la Mikey. ¿Será que aún sigue molesto por lo de sus pies mugrosos…? Mejor no averiguarlo.

_¡Beeeep!_

Siguiente y última opción.

–Nueve_…_

Leonardo: Nuestro fiero líder está… Descubierto, en un campo abierto, parado cómodamente y ¿tan solo a unos cuantos metros? ¡Ajáaaaaa! Damas y tortugas, tenemos un ganador… y demasiado sencillo para ser cierto.

Si las cosas salen como se me ocurre (y casi nunca es así) y si no hago ruido (y casi nunca es así) y si corro rápido (y casi nunca es así), creo que lo podré tocar (y casi nunca es… bueno, esta será la primera vez que lo intento… así).

¡Leo! ¡Empieza e temblar porque allá voy!

_¡Mua, ja, ja, ja…!_

Qué lástima que no me puedo reír así en voz alta sin ser notado…

: Leonardo :

—Ocho... Siguiente idea, Mikey… —le digo mientras espero una respuesta.

No la hay.

Lo busco con mis ojos en dónde lo había creído ver momentos antes.

Abandono mi posición relajada y procuro encontrarlo entre las sombras que había tenido a su alrededor...

No lo veo.

¿Dónde se ha metido mi hermano ahora?

—Siete…

Puedo ver a Donatello en el edificio más alto a nuestros alrededores.

Suspiro y mis labios dibujan una mediana sonrisa.

_Donatello…_

Siempre dispuesto a evadir los enfrentamientos, prefiere la táctica del pacifista sobre la práctica del belicoso. Genio innato, fabrica una solución alterna cuando la primera opción no es más una opción viable… Quizás antes que eso.

Siempre dispuesto a ayudar sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tímido, juega a comportarse con seriedad cuando las situaciones lo obligan a abandonar el lugar seguro que se ha construido para sí mismo dentro de todo aquello que tenga un poco de ciencia en su creación.

Nuestro centro de tranquilidad, nos sede un lugar a su lado siempre que lo necesitamos, y callado, es capaz de escuchar las quejas de Rafael en forma de puños en su saco de arena, las bromas nerviosas que esconden las inquietudes de Miguel Ángel, y todo lo que yo deseo decir sin lograrlo, cuando indago acerca de sus nuevas invenciones que nunca dejan de sorprendernos.

Nunca nos ha juzgado.

Nunca se ha quejado de nuestro constante acoso.

Nunca le hace falta una expresión llena de esperanza.

A veces me es suficiente mirarlo a los ojos, para saber que todo tiene una solución y que él estará siempre apoyándome, a pesar de los errores que soy tan capaz de cometer en mi rol de líder.

Donatello es nuestro balance y nuestro genio.

Inventivo y curioso… sereno y afectuoso…

Es siempre de esperarse que elija una manera sutil de evasión. Odia los enfrentamientos, aunque nunca lo haya admitido ante ninguno de nosotros abiertamente, sus acciones siempre hablan de un repudio a cualquier tipo de confrontación que no sea la mental.

De eso me he dado cuenta pero jamás se lo he mencionado a nadie…

_Seguirá siendo su secreto._

Si Mike se ha decidido ser el cazador, mi hermano Donatello no sería su víctima. Le implicaría demasiado esfuerzo ir tras de él con la distancia vertical que Donnie ha puesto entre ellos. Conoce de sobra lo perezoso que es a veces Mikey.

—Seis…

No muy lejos se encuentra Rafael: una presa más cercana pero no la más amigable.

Y es que… No es nada fácil tener a Rafael como enemigo, ni aun menos complicado es tratarlo como amigo. De carácter fuerte y explosivo. Siempre el primero en ponerse de píe a la menor provocación.

Un comentario sarcástico de su parte puede herir tanto el ego como sus sais a un cuerpo.

Para ser alguien que habla tanto como Mikey, conocemos muy pocas cosas de él. Lo que sabemos es únicamente lo que vemos y, a pesar de haber crecido junto a él durante 17 años, la verdad es que hemos visto muy poco.

Tan impulsivo y orgulloso.

Peligroso de controlar, delicado de tratar, difícil de entender…

Y, sin embargo…

_Es nuestro más fiero protector…_

Morirá antes de permitir que algo malo le pase a nuestros hermanos, a nuestro padre… antes de que algo malo me pase a mí…

Él es la fuerza de nuestro pequeño mundo.

Tantas cosas hay de él que permanecen disfrazadas, aunque a veces, de todas ellas… sean sus ojos la parte más enigmática que represente su presencia en ausencia… porque más allá de sus palabras y actitudes, cuando queremos ser parte de su universo… no encontramos nada más que el muro de su perpetuo silencio.

Dentro de él se esconde el soporte que necesito para saberme capaz de defender a mi familia. Y sé que pase lo que pase, mientras él esté a nuestro lado, podemos sentirnos seguros de que podremos sostenernos de pie ante las adversidades…

_Hasta el fin._

Aunque sé que a Rafh le encantaría dejarse "atrapar" por Mikey, no creo que a Mikey le gustaría dejarse atrapar por las malas intenciones que de mi hermano se pueden ver ahora.

_Esta vez tampoco será Rafael su elección._

—Cinco…

Sonrío y pongo más atención a los sonidos a mí alrededor.

Tendría que haberme sido claro que vendría tras de mí.

Admito que no hago mucho esfuerzo en esconderme, de cualquier manera, mi voz contabilizando el tiempo no me deja pasar desapercibido. No es algo que me moleste. Al contrario. Volverme a mi mismo una presa fácil, aumenta la dificultad del juego, más esfuerzo de mi parte y por lo tanto, un mejor entrenamiento de mis técnicas.

Pero, en todo caso, ya sé que viene tras de mí… eso le ha robado a él el factor sorpresa y a mí la posibilidad de ser emboscado.

No necesito moverme. Estoy preparado.

Algo llama mi atención detrás de uno de los tubos de ventilación del edificio donde me encuentro. Un pequeño ruido de algo suave rozando el suelo: uno de sus pies deslizándose frente al otro.

Hace un muy buen trabajo al pasar invisible a mi vista, pero siguen siendo sus movimientos torpes y es incapaz de mantenerse completamente callado.

Tendré que obligarlo a pulirse en esa área.

—Cuatro…

Es solo cuestión de esperar unos cuantos segundos antes de que intente acercarse lo mayor posible para tocarme sorpresivamente.

Ya me ha rodeado y puedo sentirlo detrás de mí. Está agazapado.

_Yo no me muevo. _

Estás vez, su delatora ha sido su respiración, siempre perceptible cuando deja que sus emociones lo traicionen.

Otra parte suya en la que hay que trabajar.

—Tres…

Su tiempo se termina, pero no lo veré brincando sobre mí hasta que no esté yo a punto de decir "cero". Quiere agregar suspenso a la película de ninjas que fábrica para su propio entretenimiento, dentro de su cabeza, en este instante.

Lo hace siempre. Y lo sé porque lo conozco.

_Éste es Miguel Ángel…_

Siempre soñando despierto.

Siempre fantaseando con el universo en que desea vivir.

Siempre lleno de jovialidad para iluminarnos aún cuando se filtre la oscuridad en nuestras mentes.

El menor de nosotros... más por consideración que por precisión.

Compasivo, ingenuo y fácil presa del engaño… Pero positivo, gracioso y risueño. No existe nada que él no sea capaz de cambiar con su visión optimista de una vida siempre mejor.

Amante de la libertad y del heroísmo, de los juegos y de los cómics.

No nos permite un momento de depresión. Nadie es más capaz de hacernos salir de cualquier penumbra en la que nos queramos hundir.

Existiendo escondidos, como lo hacemos, alejados del contacto humano, de su conocimiento, de su compañía y de su mundo, no me imagino, ni a mí ni a mis hermanos; haber logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin la alegría que nos ofrece nuestro hermano.

Porque en cada día… existe la claridad que él nos trae con una simple sonrisa.

Porque nos demuestra que no existen tragedias si tan solo no dejamos que opaquen las dichas, que son más numerosas.

Porque nos ha enseñado a seguir siendo niños a pesar de nuestras circunstancias…

_A pesar de nosotros mismos._

Porque le debemos tanto… y no se da cuenta del bien que nos hace su inagotable alegría o de lo mucho que todos nos preocupamos por defenderlo de todo aquello que amenace con destruir la inocencia única que lo hace tan querido por nosotros.

—Dos…

Contengo mi respiración. Mis ojos se mantienen observando a la nada frente a mí. No los necesito esta vez, pues seré interceptado por la espalda, donde mi vista no lo alcanza.

No me giro hacía donde sé que está. Quiero que sea mi tacto en contacto con el más mínimo movimiento de aire, el que me diga, a penas momentos antes, cuando mi hermano se lance hacía mi.

Cierro los ojos y me preparo para anunciar los últimos números.

Más le vale que tenga preparada una nueva sugerencia para cuando falle en su objetivo.

Porque fallará.

_Lo tengo ya medido…_

: Rafael :

Esperaba que viniera por mí en lugar de elegirlo a él…

Supongo que mis sais no le enviaron un buen mensaje de bienvenida. La próxima vez que quiera atraerlo, no dejaré que sean tan obvias mis intenciones de patearle el trasero…

Aún así… me parece que es divertido verlo tratando de atrapar al **_infalible_** Leonardo.

Afortunadamente, desde la posición donde me encuentro, tengo una perfecta visión de lo que sucede. Espectáculo gratuito.

_Bien para mí._

Una rápida ojeada de Leonardo a mi posición y a la de Donatello, de seguro le ha dado la idea de hacía donde se dirige Miguel Ángel en este instante.

Leo, tan seguro de sí mismo está, que aunque su voz lo delata a cada instante, no se preocupa de protegerse de ninguno de nosotros con al menos algún lugar de acceso complicado para evitarnos.

_Siempre subestimándonos… _

Cree que no somos capaces de superarlo.

No me sorprendería que este "juego" sea más una excusa para usarnos en su entrenamiento personal que para tratar de encontrar algún buen regalo de cumpleaños para Abril.

No sé donde se encuentre Mikey en este instante, pero más le vale que pueda "atrapar" a Leonardo y robarle un poco de su ridícula presunción.

_Aunque ya empiezo a dudarlo…_

—_Uno…_

Leonardo está demasiado quieto. Imperturbable, analiza su entorno… Es algo que hace siempre que se prepara para afrontar las batallas. De seguro, únicamente este esperando su "ataque".

—_Cer…_

_Y ahí está._

Miguel Ángel se le lanza por la espalda. Leonardo solo necesita deslizarse levemente por su flanco izquierdo para esquivarlo… sin problemas…

Tan tediosamente típico: _"SIN problemas"_.

Miguel Ángel no esperaba ser evadido. Se había lanzado completamente y, a causa de su error, su cuerpo cae sobre su pecho al piso; se derrapa hacía el frente mientras levanta una leve capa de polvo. Sus ojos cerrados, quizás más por la sorpresa de hallarse a si mismo mordiendo el polvo que por el malestar que pudo haber sentido su caparazón por el leve raspón contra la superficie dura.

Realmente esperaba haber atrapado al _"don perfecto"_ de nuestro hermano y…

_Yo en verdad le deseaba victoria._

Guardo uno de mis sais en mi cinturón, pero el otro lo sigo girando… inconscientemente, en mi mano.

¿Por qué estoy tan molesto…?

No fui yo quien falló, fue Mikey.

No fue mi táctica planeada la que terminó siendo arrastrada, fue la de Mikey.

No fui yo el derrotado… ¡Fue Miguel Ángel!…

Entonces…

¿Por qué estoy molesto?

Coloco el otro sai en su lugar, en mi cintura, y respiro hondamente.

Allá, Leonardo está dándole su mano a Mikey para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y… Miguel Ángel ríe…

_¡¿Por-qué-rayos-ríe?.!_

Miguel Ángel es derrotado, sin esfuerzo, por Leonardo y… ¿Qué hace?...

¡El muy tonto se ríe!

¡Es que esto no puede estar bien!... ¡Con razón Leonardo espera tan poco de nosotros!

¡¿Es que acaso a él no le fastidia que Leonardo no se haya tomado la molestia de tratarlo como a un enemigo, al menos, de su altura?.!

¡No se esforzó por esconderse! ¡No se esforzó en ponerle obstáculos! ¡No se esforzó, si quiera, en girarse hacía donde sabia que Miguel Ángel estaba! ¡No le importó en absoluto!

¡Solo se quedó quieto y esperó!

_¡Y Miguel Ángel se ríe!_

_¡RÍE!_

…Y sigo sin entender _por qué-me molesta-tanto_…

—_Última oportunidad para salvarte o ya puedes irte preparando para volverte el centro de nuestras prácticas por lo que queda del mes, Mikey…_

La voz lejana de Leonardo me saca de mis pensamientos. Llevo mi mano izquierda a mi sai, pero al instante la dejo caer a mi costado sin que haya tocado su objetivo.

Miguel Ángel y Leonardo están parados uno frente al otro. El primero se lleva la mano a la nuca, pensando, y el segundo se gira hacía donde Donatello se encuentra, solo para saber si continua ahí y, habiéndolo observado en su misma posición sobre aquél edificio, gira su rostro hacía mi…

_Únicamente para estar seguro de que seguimos estando aquí._

No importa lo que haga, no importa qué cosa ocupe su mente… Nunca deja de asegurarse de que estemos bien y _a su "protector" alcance._

Porque no podríamos sobrevivir si él no estuviera para vigilarnos todo el tiempo… _¿Verdad?_

_¡Bah!_

—_¡Hay que contratarle un payaso!_— dice Mikey extendiendo los brazos como si hubiera tenido una gran idea… Y yo no puedo evitar reír ante lo tonta de la misma.

—¿Y para que le contratamos un payaso si ya te tiene a ti todos los días? —le digo únicamente por el afán de fastidiarlo… Como siempre.

Se gira hacía mí, guiña un ojo mientras sonríe.

—_Sip, pero un payaso que cobre ya sería algo nuevo. ¿No?_

Pero es prácticamente imposible molestarlo...

_Como siempre._

Suspiro un tanto frustrado de lo fácil que se le resbalan mis "insultos".

—_Payaso… _—dice Leonardo lentamente. No para ofender a Mikey, jamás lo haría, únicamente lo dice por repetir lo que el otro dijo. Suspira. —_Siguiente idea a la cuenta de… Dos…_

—_Ehhhh… ¡Dame más tiempo!_

—_Desaprovechaste ya 10 segundos. Siguiente idea a la cuenta de… Uno…_

—_Ehhhh…_ _Pero es que… ¡No se me ocurre!_

_—Entonces vas a poder entrenar mucho en los próximos días. Siguiente idea a la cuenta de…_

—_¡Le grabamos un cd con música gratuita de internet!_ —dice tan rápido que apenas logro entenderle.

—_¡Claro…!_ —Grita Donnie desde su edificio —_Y se lo damos con una nota que diga: "Querida Abril: Si no te damos nada original y sellado, no es que no te apreciemos, es porque somos muy tacaños. P.D. ¡Viva la piratería! ¿Cómo no?"._

Mikey se encoje de hombros.

—_¿Ven como si es buena idea?. ¡Ya hasta tendríamos que ponerle en su tarjeta de felicitación! ¡Con todo y postdata!_

Donnie se da un golpe en la frente y Leo agita levemente la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Yo le aventaría algo, pero ya le arrojé las únicas dos municiones que me quedaban, aunque… si me pongo a buscar…

—¿Mikey…? —dice Leo cruzándose de brazos y golpeteando el suelo con su pie.

—_No me digas…_ —imita la posición de Leo…— _"Siguiente idea a la cuenta de dos…"_ —E imita su voz...

Leo asiente sonriendo y empieza a caminar hacia atrás, lentamente. A la siguiente idea, y una vez que esta sea descartada, le tocará de nuevo a Miguel Ángel perseguir; y para eso Leonardo empieza a poner distancia…

_Pero no lo hace con tanta urgencia como lo haría cualquiera de nosotros…_

Mike se frota el mentón, pero al instante se lleva una mano a la boca. Empieza a reír tontamente.

Apostaría mi caparazón a que su siguiente idea se lleva el premio a la idiotez.

–_¡Hagámosle un striptease…!_

Al menos no hubiera perdido la apuesta.

_¡Y así nunca vamos a terminar y ya me estoy desesperando…!_

—¡Leonardo, por favor!. Mike no se toma este "**_jueguito_**_" _en serio —Digo acentuando la palabra "jueguito" con un tono de desdén—. Es que… ¿Un striptease…?. ¡Ya dice cualquier tontería con tal de salvarse! —cruzo los brazos y miro fijamente a Mikey. No puedo observar bien la mirada que me lanza de regreso, pero su pose bien podría ser la de un perrito pulgoso que acaba de ser regañado.

Leonardo observa a Miguel Ángel, se lleva una mano a la frente en señal de resignación y, apartándola inmediatamente, se gira para observarme a mí.

—_Todas las ideas valen, Rafael. Buenas o malas, de eso se trata este _"**_jueguito_**_" como tú, **despreciativamente**, lo llamas. Ahora que, si ya tienes una buena idea para lo que deberíamos darle para su cumpleaños a la única humana que es nuestra amiga incondicional, quien ha sacrificado tantas cosas por sus amigos mutantes, entonces espero tu sugerencia y terminamos por esta noche._

_Silencio._

_Todos me observan._

Aspiro molesto.

¡Claro! Yo realizo una observación e… ¡inmediatamente soy el problemático!

_¿Qué se supone que debo responderle?_

¡¿Por qué yo?.!

Él sigue esperando y…

Yo…

Y yo…

¡Y yo me quedo estúpidamente callado!

_Odio… ¡O-di-o que Leonardo me deje callado!_

Dejo escapar un bufido claramente audible.

_¡Lo-odio!_

—_Bien, como al parecer no tienes ninguna sugerencia, yo te tengo una…_

Estuve a punto de decirle que se metiera sus sugerencias por donde le entraran mejor…

_Pero…_

Pero no pude evitar seguir con la vista hacía la dirección en que su dedo apuntaba.

_Mikey…_

_Él apuntaba hacía Mikey…_

No sé cómo, no sé cuando… Pero Miguel Ángel estaba frente a mí y me tocaba con un dedo el pecho.

—Las traes —Me dice con una sonrisa, que de tan grande, se le cerraban los ojos.

Antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo, él ya estaba corriendo lejos de mí.

Parpadeé alelado.

_Se había acercado a mí sin que yo lo viera… _

_Se había alejado de mí sin que yo me moviera._

Con ira, observé como Mikey brincaba de mi edificio hacía otro mientras se despedía de mi agitando una mano en el aire.

Abriendo la boca y deseando proferirle mil insultos por su atrevimiento, mi vista se dirigió, de pronto, hacía el movimiento que hacia Leonardo para brincar un obstáculo para alejarse él también de mí.

_Sin mucho apuro…_

Y… me volví a quedar sin palabras.

Esta vez… no por algo que Leonardo haya dicho, sino por algo que NO había hecho…

_Es que…_

¡¿Otra vez yo?.!

¡¿Por tercera vez yo?.!

_¡¿YO?.!_

_¡La tercera vez que yo soy atrapado! _

Y él…

Y Leonardo…

El _perfecto_…

_A él no le había tocado ni una sola vez. Ni una sola._

_Y…_

_Lo peor de todo…_

_No hacía el intento de esforzarse para evadirnos…_

Y aún así no había sido tocado ¡NI UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ!

Borré a Miguel Ángel y a Donatello de mi mente.

_…Y me enfoqué únicamente en Leonardo. _

Ya se había detenido a lo lejos y contaba de nuevo… esta vez para marcarme a mí el tiempo.

De nuevo…

_Revelando su posición sin preocuparse demasiado…_

Pero No, _hermanito_… No te irás limpio esta noche… Aprenderás, al menos, a no subestimarme a mí…

De eso me encargo yo…

_De eso me encargo ya…_

Fin del capítulo 1: "Una de tantas noches"

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—****( Xareth )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º— I.P.C —º**

**Nota de la Autora:** Si llegaste hasta aquí, te lo agradezco mucho. En este fic no encontrarás favoritismos, no tengo preferencia por ninguno de nuestros cuatro héroes. A los cuatro los quiero igual y amo sus distintas personalidades. Espero que me quieras acompañar en el siguiente capítulo y que me hagas saber tus opiniones, lo apreciaría mucho, mucho.

¡Cuídate!

**—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**¡Reviews anónimos ya son admitidos!**

(Pido una disculpa a todos ustedes que quisieron dejarme un comentario y no pudieron, no sabía que mi cuenta no tenía permitidos los reviews anónimos, pero eso ya está arreglado. ¡Disculpen!)

_Gracias, Laurita, por tu correo directamente a mi mail me di cuenta._

Si tú me deseas dejar un comentario, te pido por favor que anotes tú dirección de correo electrónico (en su respectiva casilla) para poder contestar a tu comentario. ¡Gracias! 

**—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

Fecha de Publicación: Domingo, 16 de diciembre de 2007.

Última Actualización: Lunes 9 de Agosto de 2010.

_Esta historia está basada en la serie animada del 2003 antes de Fast Forward y tomando algunos conceptos de la película del 2007 como el color de ojos._

_Pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que se me haya escapado a pesar de que se ha tratado lo "mejor posible" de evitarlos. Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el único fin de obtener reviews cuyo valor sentimental brilla más que el dinero. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención._

**_No solo de "hits" vive una autora._**

**_Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:_**

**_¡Por favor, ayuda a que esta historia vea la luz de otro día y apóyala con tu precioso review!_**

_¡También puedes "favoritearla" si lo deseas! (Aunque esa solo es una humilde sugerencia)_


	2. El juicio del orgulloso

**o ****— ****( ****Entre los pasillos se vislumbra un abismo**** )**** —**** o**

_Me desperté y estabas ahí,_

_Observándome en la oscuridad_

_Tus ojos acusadores _

_Clavados en mí_

_Habías abierto la puerta _

_Para dejarme pasar_

_Una vez más querías verme saltar_

_Al vacio_

_A la vergüenza_

_A mi propia verdad_

_Simplemente saltar._

_No esperaba que fuera así_

_No tan rápido_

_No por ti._

_Me descubriste a mi mismo_

_Reflejándome_

_En el espejo del egoísmo._

_**I.P.C**_

— **Capitulo 2 ****—**

**El juicio del orgulloso**

_**Por: Xareth.**_

- A ti, Rafael -

Leonardo… ese fue tú objetivo.

Por tan insignificantes cosas explotas y, esa noche, parecías estar estallando especialmente por nada.

Tus labios hicieron un gesto. Una sonrisa malvada o una mueca de ironía, sería difícil saberlo con certeza, pero realmente no importaba como se viera, sino lo que significaba: "pagarás por tu falta", rezaba.

Empezaste a correr hacía tu hermano con un solo pensamiento: derrotarlo.

Leonardo se había quedado esperando tres edificios más adelante, contando en voz alta.

A pesar de que parecía ofrecerse a sí mismo como carnada para ti y tus demás hermanos, la verdad es que ponía demasiado concentración en lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se cuidaba de ustedes, con una actitud tan seria como se cuidaría de cualquier enemigo peligroso.

Pero sus acciones no lo demostraban. Un mensaje visual engañoso que podría confundir a cualquiera que no conociera el verdadero estado de alerta en el que se hallaba.

Y tú, Rafael, no podías conocer el nivel de alerta de Leonardo. Tú solo podías ver sus acciones y… lo que veías no te gustaba.

Odiabas sentirte subestimado por él…

_Lo odiabas tanto._

—_Siete… seis…_

Leonardo contaba.

Contaba y vigilaba, expuesto como estaba.

En un rápido vistazo, tuvo conocimiento de la posición en la que se encontraban cada uno de ustedes: Donatello bajando del edificio en que había estado para dirigirse a la siguiente azotea. Miguel Ángel, aún tratando de hacer alguna señal para burlarse de ti. Y por último, tú… corriendo hacía su propia dirección.

Un foco de alerta se encendió en el interior del mayor.

La fuerza que usabas para dar cada uno de tus pasos le indicaban, sin error alguno, que el "juego" dejaría de ser tal cosa.

Podría haberse quedado quieto y enfrentarte directamente, pero su mente, tan hábil como siempre, le decía que cualquier cosa que hubiera desatado la seriedad de tu "ataque", solo se empeoraría si te sintieras juzgado por realizar una acción, que se suponía, estaba dentro de las reglas del juego.

Porque de cualquier manera, de eso se trataba el juego: acechar y perseguir, con el plus de pensar en un regalo para Abril.

Miguel Ángel también se había dado cuenta de que te aproximabas con furia y, como estaba en medio de tu camino, pensó que te dirigías hacia él, quizás para regresarle "el turno". Miró a su alrededor y no encontró un lugar para poder esquivarte, excepto seguir hacia adelante, pero para el impulso y la determinación que ya llevabas, eso de nada le hubiera servido ya…

Haber perdido tiempo en hacerte burlas, le había quitado concentración y velocidad… Y contigo a la caza, no se podía dar el lujo de prescindir de ninguna de esas dos virtudes.

Sin embargo, hizo el esfuerzo de tratar de alejarse de ti, aún cuando sintió que ya le pisabas los talones, aún cuando sentía que ya no los separaban más que unos cuantos centímetros, él siguió corriendo. Cualquier intento valía la pena con tal de no convertirse tan rápido, una vez más, en el "acechador".

Al menos quería un pequeño descanso.

Un descanso que pensó, sería imposible, estando tú tan cerca…

Resignado, esperó el contacto que le daría la batuta.

_Pero fue sorprendido._

No solo por no sentir que era tocado, sino porque de pronto se vio a si mismo corriendo hombro con hombro a tu lado… sin que, al parecer, tú lo notaras corriendo a tu costado.

Abrió los ojos grandes y te observó al tiempo que disminuía poco a poco la velocidad, dejándote pasar de largo. Aún incrédulo por haber sido ignorado por ti, cuando había estado solo a centímetros de tu alcance, terminó deteniéndose en seco y parpadeó varias veces. Estaba pasmado.

Observó, delante de sí, tu figura alejándose y, más adelante, divisó a Leonardo que miraba con atención cada paso que dabas; las tiras azules de su antifaz volaban detrás de su cabeza. Era lo único en él que se movía.

Miguel Ángel sintió un escalofrío. De un rápido movimiento, le lanzó una mirada a Donatello a quién había sentido que se le acercaba por un flanco llevando el bo en la mano. Donatello le devolvió la mirada a su hermano pequeño sin emitir sonido alguno. Hubo una rápida comunicación entre los dos cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Una simple palabra: _"problemas"_.

Sin esperar más tiempo, corrieron detrás de ti.

Ya no estabas muy alejado de tu blanco.

: Leonardo :

_¿Qué fue esta vez?_

¿Qué demonios hice para desatar la furia de Rafael?

_¡¿Qué-demonios-hice?.!_

Estará sobre mí en cualquier momento. No puedo quedarme aquí esperándolo.

No se supone que sea así el "juego".

No se supone que deba entregarme y… no debo hacerlo si no quiero enfurecerlo más de lo que, al parecer, ya está…

…_Si es que acaso es posible que se enfurezca más._

Me giro sobre mí mismo y empiezo a correr en dirección contraria a la que viene.

Brinco sobre unas cajas, me deslizo debajo de unos cables, brinco al siguiente edificio, caigo sobre las escaleras de incendio, subo los escalones de tres en tres, llego a la azotea y sigo corriendo.

No me detengo a observar.

Detrás de mí, viene él.

Detrás de él, vienen mis hermanos.

Es obvio que esto ha dejado de ser una persecución inocente. Es obvio que Rafael se trae algo personal conmigo…

Pero no puedo "darme por enterado".

No debo juzgar tan rápido sus acciones.

_No debo suponer siempre algo malo de él._

Quizás su actitud se deba a que solo está agregándole un poco de su pasión al juego.

Quizás solo quiere tocarme para escuchar mis propias sugerencias para el regalo…

Quizás…

_Quizás solo estoy siendo demasiado optimista…_

Ya se encuentra en mi mismo edificio. Escucho sus pasos detrás de mí.

Yo sigo de frente sin detenerme. Él me sigue de cerca.

Cuatro edificios más adelante, cruza una avenida. Es un sendero cerrado para nuestro camino por las alturas, el estrecho que le sigue es demasiado grande para que cualquiera pueda brincarlo.

Debo decidir mi dirección antes de llegar hasta ahí.

A la izquierda hay un abrupto cambio en la altura de los edificios, se vuelven más bajos. A la derecha el esqueleto de un edificio en construcción me dice que es la mejor opción.

Me derrapo y cambio mi rumbo a penas unos instantes después de pisar la azotea del último edificio frente a la avenida. De no haber sido Rafael quien me persiguiera, no lo hubiese hecho sino apenas unos centímetros antes de llegar a la orilla, así quien quiera que fuera mi persecutor pudiera haber caído al vacio al comprobar apenas, que no hubiera manera de seguir más adelante... Pero siendo Rafael quien va detrás de mí…

_Debo cerciorarme de que cada uno de sus pasos sea seguro._

Al llegar a la orilla, brinco hacía una de las salientes de la construcción. Corro por sobre las vigas de no más de 20 centímetros de ancho, sujetándome de todo lo que encuentro para saltar ya de una ranura, ya de unos tirantes. Me mantengo en movimiento, esquivando herramientas, saltando bloques, evitando cualquier objeto metálico suelto...

Debo abandonar este lugar. _Alguno de ellos podría hacerse daño._

Voy bajando los niveles por medio de las traviesas, brincando en zigzag.

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente solo para tener conocimiento de ellos. En lo alto Rafael viene bajando a su vez. Tomando su propio sendero y no el mismo que yo elijo.

Independiente…

_Siempre tratará de no seguir mis pasos._

Más arriba vienen también Donatello y Miguel Ángel, bajando un poco menos de prisa que nosotros. Son más cuidadosos con sus movimientos.

_Me alegro de ello._

De pronto, algo me saca de balance.

No puse mucha atención en donde ponía mi próximo apoyo en mi descenso. Mi pie se ha enredado con una cuerda y trastabillo.

Solo fue un instante.

_Lo suficiente para su velocidad…_

Un golpe en mis hombros me impulsa hacía atrás y caigo de espaldas una altura de 2 pisos sobre un montón de arena y a la altura de la calle.

Él sobre mí.

La tierra que vuela por el impacto se deposita en mis ojos, cegándome. Me entra a los pulmones, ahogándome.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Empiezo a toser. Trató de llevar una de mis manos a mi garganta pero…

No puedo.

_Fue tan rápido que… no sé cómo pasó…_

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Rafael me tiene sujeto por las muñecas, manteniéndolas inmóviles a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sus piernas, a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, impiden que pueda mover mi cuerpo para alejarlo de mí.

_¿Por qué…?_

Intento observarlo para saber que pretende teniéndome en esta posición tan… _tan degradante_, pero solo veo la mancha borrosa de su rostro surcada por la línea roja de su antifaz.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

_Me siento aturdido…_

Los ojos me arden y la garganta me raspa. Sigo tosiendo sin saber claramente qué sucede. Respiro con dificultad, la tierra dentro de mi pecho y su cuerpo sobre el mío, me dificultan hacer entrar el aire a mis pulmones.

Aprieta su agarre alrededor de mis muñecas contra el montón de arena en el que nos encontramos.

No puedo moverme.

Todo esfuerzo que hago para librarme es en vano…

_Está aplicando toda su fuerza para someterme…_

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Una sensación incomoda me invade.

_Me hace sentir vulnerable bajo él…_

¡¿Qué pretende manteniéndome así?.!

Escucho un sonido de mi lado derecho e izquierdo. Son los pies de Donatello y Miguel Ángel aterrizando en el suelo.

—Oye, Rafh… —es la voz de Mikey que suena débilmente—. ¿No se te hace que Leo ya capto que le toca? Se supone que le tienes que dar un toquecito y ya… Le estás pasando "las traes" nada más… No tienes que sujetarlo durante una hora para que sea su turno ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que tampoco leíste las reglas…

Sobre mí, siento un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Rafael…

_Está riendo entre dientes._

—No, Mikey… —contesta con una voz apenas audible—. No me importa seguir con este ridículo _juego_… —Presiona mis muñecas aún más contra la arena sobre la que me encuentro— Solo quiero demostrarle a nuestro _lí-der_ que nosotros somos tan dignos oponentes como el mejor… —Acerca su rostro al mío tanto como puede sin tocarme. Su aliento agitado por la carrera se mezcla con el mío—. Deberías tenernos un poco más de respeto… _Leo-nar-do_…

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

_¿Un poco más de respeto?_.

¿A qué se refiere?

¡Yo los respeto!

_¡No entiendo que le pasa ahora…!_

Intento decir algo, pero mi garganta está seca y solo logro balbucear medias frases entre los tosidos que quieren despejarme los pulmones.

–No… sé… _**¡cof cof cof!**_… de que… _**¡cof!**_… hablas… _**¡cof cof cof!**_… Suél…tame. Ya.

Él no se mueve.

—Dije… que… me… so… _**¡cof!**_… soltaras. —Le ordeno con lo poco de voz que tengo.

Pero más que a orden… sonó a súplica…

_¿Por qué Rafael?. ¿Por qué __**siempre**__ tiene que ser Rafael el que cause problemas?_

—Rafael, ya basta. —Es Donatello. Su silueta, borrosa a mi vista, se acerca a mi hermano. Lo sujeta por uno de sus brazos. —Suéltalo. Si tienes algo que arreglar con Leonardo, no tienes porque hacerlo de esta forma. Suéltalo, por favor.

Los ojos de mi captor se mueven de la mano que sujeta su brazo hacía Donatello, frunce el ceño y sonríe cínicamente.

No dice nada cuando su mirada regresa a mis ojos.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Sus manos tiemblan alrededor de mis muñecas.

Cierra los ojos. Agacha la cabeza sacudiéndola muy lentamente.

Trata de respirar profundamente entre la celeridad de su hálito agitado.

Y de pronto…

Mis manos se ven libres de nuevo.

: Donatello :

Rafael se pone de pie y todo en Leonardo indica que su cuerpo descansa de sostenerlo.

Leo se gira sobre su espalda para apoyarse sobre su costado. Los obsesos de tos que le vienen son violentos: una clara muestra de que el aire por fin ha entrado libremente a sus pulmones.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Lo observo con un sentimiento extraño.

Debajo de Rafael… de pronto se veía tan… no sé… indefenso…

_Humillado…_

Y todo fue tan rápido…

Y tan…

_Sin sentido…_

Miro a Rafael tratando de entender por qué razón había sido todo eso. Por qué de pronto se había irritado con Leonardo y había actuado de la forma en que lo hizo.

Pero al mirarlo… sus ojos me dieron más preguntas que respuestas: él observaba a Leonardo fijamente con un gesto casi imperceptible… un gesto que, estoy seguro… Era de triunfo.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Capta mi mirada y me observa un instante antes de retroceder dos pasos. Se detiene y yo desaparezco de su atención para regalársela de nuevo a Leonardo. Se cruza de brazos mientras observaba a mi hermano tratar de recuperar la tranquilidad de su respiración…

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

¿…Por qué me parece que le deleita observarlo en ese estado?

¿Acaso siente placer en lo que le acaba de hacer…?

—_¿Leo, estás bien?_

Sacudo la cabeza y me borro estos pensamientos absurdos de la mente.

Mikey ayudaba a Leonardo a ponerse en posición vertical mientras él aún seguía tosiendo ya un poco más calmado. Se lleva las manos a los ojos para ayudarse a devolverles la vista.

—Creo que la frase "mordiste el polvo" te queda como anillo al dedo ahora, amiguito— le dice Mikey con su manera única y especial de tratar de aliviar las tenciones.

Pero no funcionó. Leonardo aparta la mano de su ojo izquierdo para observarlo con el rabillo del mismo y sin decir palabra. Era de esperarse que no le diera gracia su comentario…

Sin embargo…

_Hubo a alguien quien sí se lo festejó…_

Rafael…

Su risa es casi un susurro… pero no nos deja de ser audible.

—Si… que _BUENO_ que… _**¡cof!**_… te dé _GRACIA_… Rafael… —Leonardo se pone de pie apartando a Mikey con suavidad. Recorre los pocos pasos que lo separan de Rafael. —¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa…?.!

—¿Qué me pasa de qué? —dice alzando las cejas con una expresión que finge no comprender de qué se le habla.

Leonardo aprieta los dientes con furia. Estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente para terminar enfrentándolo, pero se detiene. Se lleva un puño frente a la boca y empieza a toser otra vez, quizás ese fue el resultado de haber intentado respirar hondamente para calmarse a sí mismo y evitar una disputa.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Rafael lo observa alzando una ceja, sonriendo, aún con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya entendí! —Exclama de pronto como si de golpe todo le fuera claro. —¿Tú quieres saber por qué, cómo y cuándo fue que no te salieron las cosas como planeabas?

Leonardo no dice nada, no puede. Sigue tosiendo, pero lo observa con un solo ojo, frunciendo el ceño; el otro lo mantiene cerrado por causa de los espasmos que le provoca la tos.

_**¡Cof, cof, cof!**_

Rafael nos observa a Mikey y a mí, se encoge de hombros con inocencia.

—Y ustedes dos ni piensen en hacerme el responsable ¿eh?… —nos dice con un tono muy conciliador. Algo raro en él—. No fue por mi culpa que Leonardo se cayera sobre ese montón de arena. Si él hubiese puesto más atención en lo que hacía… No estaría ahora a punto de echar los pulmones por la boca… —empieza a caminar lentamente y se posiciona al lado de Leonardo. Lo rodea con el brazo y le empieza a dar unas palmaditas sobre el lugar en que el caparazón de Leo esta lacerado1.

—Pero claro… no necesitaba prestar mucha atención… —continúa sin apartar la vista de esa vieja herida en nuestro hermano— …Después de todo… solo estaba jugando con nosotros…, los _niñitos_ poco hábiles que no fueron enviados a Japón a entrenar con el _"maestro de maestros"_,como él_._ ¿Por qué iba a molestarse con nosotros? —Cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir justo antes de inclinarse por el costado sobre el rostro de él. Leonardo gira sus ojos para observarlo a los suyos. —Si tan solo tú, _Leo-nar-do_, dejaras de sobreestimarte demasiado y dejaras de creernos tan poca cosa a nosotros, tus hermanos... Entonces, solo entonces, te darías cuenta de que no necesitas siempre _"sacrificarte"_ a ti mismo para cuidarnos. —Tamborilea sus dedos sobre la parte del caparazón de Leonardo que está marcada—. …Que no necesitas quebrarte la cabeza planeando mil formas de protegernos… ni tienes que perderte de vista a ti mismo por no perdernos a nosotros… Porque te aseguro, que si perdiste el equilibrio hace un rato, fue solo porque creíste que tenías tiempo suficiente para vigilar como hacíamos para bajar de la construcción, solo para asegurarte que _no nos haríamos daño_. ¿Verdad?… Es más… —Se aparta de Leonardo y extiende los brazos para señalar la edificación— …Estoy casi seguro de que tenías planeado abandonar este lugar para evitar que nos lastimáramos con alguno de los tantos objetos "_**peligrosos**_" que hay por aquí.

Volvió a la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que quizás todo lo que hagas por _"protegernos"_, sea algo que hagas más para ti mismo que para nosotros…? No Leo, no me mires así. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero: cuando eras el _"Leo malo"_, después de hacerte esa fea cicatriz en el caparazón, nos obligabas a entrenar contigo una y otra y otra vez… Nunca te cansabas. ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste al maestro Splinter…?

—Rafh… de eso ya ni el Sensei se acuerda… No hay porque…

—No, Miguel Ángel… —dice Leonardo con una voz débil pero firme— Déjalo que termine. —Suspira y observa a Rafael directamente a los ojos—. Sí, Rafael, recuerdo perfectamente lo que le hice. No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero tampoco voy a negarlo. Ataqué al maestro Splinter… ¿Y…?. ¿Vas echármelo en cara otra vez?. Pues bien, no te detengas. Lastimé a nuestro padre. ¿Y…?

Rafael agita levemente la cabeza y sonríe con desdén.

—Es que… no te cansaste ¿Verdad?. No te cansaste de usarnos como tus "sacos de entrenamiento". ¿Qué…?. ¿No entiendes a que me refiero? Déjame preguntarte una cosa:. ¿Qué es lo que hacemos cada noche los cuatro?. ¿Entrenamos juntos o…?. ¿…O Juntos-te-entrenamos-a-ti? —Leonardo, quizás un poco pasmado por el comentario, lo observa con extrañeza—. ¿Te sorprende lo que digo?. Pues no debería. Porque no te cansas de ser el mejor… _**No **__**quieres**_ dejar de ser el _MEJOR_. Dices que todos debemos entrenar para poder afinar nuestras habilidades, pero venimos aquí cada noche para, se supone, enfrentarnos unos a otros en igualdad de condiciones y ¿…Qué es lo que tú haces, eh?. ¿Te has dado cuenta? Miguel Ángel, Donatello y yo siempre teniendo que movernos entre las sombras, evitando ser sorprendidos y tomados con la guardia baja… y tú… _hermanito… —_Toca con el dedo índice el pecho de Leonardo para acentuar sus palabras—. …Tú _**siempre**_ procurando ponerte en medio de todos, _**siempre**_ procurando hacerte la presa más sencilla, _**siempre**_ intentando llamarnos silenciosamente a tu lado para que te ataquemos; para que te ejercitemos… _para que te per-fec-ci-o-ne-mos…_ Debo darte crédito, Leonardo… Supiste disfrazar muy bien tus intenciones… Pero ¿Qué crees? …_Yo… Ya-estoy-harto…_ —Empieza a reír. Era una risa de deprecio—. Ya no podrás decir que tienes tres ninjas para tu entrenamiento personal, porque acabas de perder a uno y… —Sus ojos se detienen ahora en mí— …Quizás, muy pronto pierdas a otro.

Dejo de observar a Rafael y dirijo rápidamente mi atención a Leonardo.

…_¿Nos… usa para su entrenamiento personal?_

Bajo mi mirada y la clavo en el piso…

_Recordando_…

Supe a lo que Rafael se refería. No tenía que ir muy lejos en el tiempo para tener una muestra de lo que él había dicho. Solo apenas unos minutos antes, Leonardo estuvo siempre a la vista en el "juego". Se había ofrecido él mismo a ser quien contara en voz alta, no dejando que nadie más lo hiciera. Si… no me molestó en lo absoluto en ese instante… de hecho, ni siquiera pensé en ello…

_Pero…_

Pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía…

La noche anterior y otras anteriores a esa… Siempre hay algo… Siempre él está ahí, saliendo de no sé donde a nuestro encuentro, aún cuando se supone que debería hacer exactamente todo lo contrario. Siempre preparado para hacernos ver nuestra suerte… para derrotarnos una y otra y otra vez… Podría contar las veces que me he enfrentado en contra de Rafael o Miguel Ángel, pero…

Pero son tantas las veces que me he enfrentado a Leonardo que sería imposible decir un aproximado…

Levanto mi vista y la poso de nuevo sobre la figura inmóvil de Leonardo.

Si… quizás Rafael tiene razón… quizás Leonardo nos usa para su entrenamiento personal… pero… ¿Acaso eso es?…

_¿Es eso tan malo?_

Aparto mi vista de Leonardo y observo a Mikey…

Él observaba a su vez a Leonardo.

Quizás por su mente pasaran ideas semejantes a las mías, quizás no. Tal vez su espíritu conciliador le impediría ver algún indicio de egoísmo en las actitudes de nuestro hermano mayor. Tal vez aunque las viera o estuviera consiente de ellas, las ignoraría… Sé que siempre ha admirado a Leonardo y prácticamente nada lo bajaría del pedestal donde lo había colocado… pues le había construido ese altar desde que era un niño.

Sintió el peso de mi contemplación y obtuve su respuesta de sus ojos:

_No… _

A Mikey no le importaba…

Nunca le importaría. Pero…

Pero…

_¿Acaso me importaba a mí…?_

¿Toleraría el _saberme_ _utilizado_ por Leonardo…?

Podría haberlo soportado… De cualquiera… Pero no de él…

_No de Leonardo._

De todos… a quién nunca se lo permitiría sería a él… justamente a él…

Porque…

Porque yo también lo tengo puesto sobre el pedestal de mi confianza… de mí respeto…

Porque creí… porque pensé…

_Que él nos respetaba también…_

Leonardo permanecía callado con la vista hundida en Rafael… aunque a mi parecía que realmente lo observaba sin mirarlo.

Rafael esperaba una respuesta y, a pesar de que todo en su pose cantaba victoria sobre Leonardo… creo que no quería tener la razón esta vez…

_No esta vez…_

Su mirada y la mía le decían lo mismo sin palabras:

Por favor Leonardo… defiéndete… Dinos cualquier excusa y la tomaremos…

_No queremos dejar de creer en ti…_

- A ti, Leonardo -

La sientes.. ¿Verdad?

La presión sobre ti…

_Siempre la presión sobre ti…_

Aún cuando no se trate más que de una insignificancia…

Nunca te libras de la opresión de tu mundo sobre ti.

No puedes sostenerle la mirada a Rafael y por eso la desvías sin darte cuenta.

No te enfocas en nada a tu alrededor, temes que al huir de los ojos acusadores de Rafael, te encuentres con los ojos interrogantes de Donatello o la mirada esperanzada de Miguel Ángel.

Y les temes tanto ahora porque sabes que estás atrapado y no quieres mentirles…

_Lo sabes…_

Sabes que es cierto.

Los utilizabas para tu propio beneficio.

…_Aún cuando tanto te has negado la verdad a ti mismo._

Y a pesar de todo, no puedes decir que no sabias exactamente lo que hacías.

¿Te duele haber sido descubierto en tu propio juego o te duele más ver tambalearse la fe ciega que tenían todos sobre ti…?

Un nudo se forma en tu garganta y el tiempo para encontrar alguna excusa se te acaba.

Nunca el silencio de tus hermanos te había parecido tan abrumador.

Nunca pensaste que lo que hacías fuera algo tan malo.

_No te culpes, querido._

Nadie hubiera pensado que se lo tomarían tan a pecho.

Era una tontería, de hecho.

Pero olvidaste algo muy importante:

Olvidaste que eres casi un ser perfecto para ellos…

Y siendo perfecto… tenías una gran desventaja que no tomaste en cuenta: Cada uno de tus errores es amplificado mil veces a través del cristal de adoración con el que te miran.

A decir verdad, no es tu culpa el cómo te vean ellos.

_Tú solo has sido quien has debido ser._

Nunca buscaste ser ese, de quien esperan tanto… Solo fue un peso que ellos pusieron sobre ti y que tú no pediste…

El mismo peso que a veces no te deja dormir por las noches…

_El mismo peso que a veces te ahoga en silencio…_

Esa responsabilidad que te aprisiona hasta el punto de la desesperación…

Que te carcome por dentro…

_Pero admítelo… _

Admite que, si es que a pesar de todo lo soportas, es únicamente porque te gusta ese sentimiento de respeto que les despiertas.

_Admite que haces todo lo posible por no perderlo…_

Y no se suponía que te equivocaras.

No hoy…

_No nunca._

Pero no eres perfecto, ni ellos son ingenuos.

Sabes ahora que cometiste un error en una parte que, aunque diminuta, es muy sensible a cada uno de ustedes.

_Muy tarde te das cuenta…_

—Rafael… yo… No es como tú piensas. No sabía que te lo habías tomado así… Debiste de haberme dicho como te sentías y…

—¡¿Y para qué?.!. ¿Acaso necesitabas que alguien te dijera lo que ya sabias?. ¡No me digas que pensabas que estaba bien hacerlo si nadie se quejaba!

Sí… _lo habías pensado_.

Tenía razón y eso te avergonzaba.

—_No…_ —con un hilo de voz… mientes.

Sin querer, bajas tu mirada, apenas unos segundos antes de que Donatello entre en tu campo de visión y tengas que enfrentarlo, a pesar tuyo, ahora a él.

—Leonardo… ¿Es cierto? —pregunta con voz trémula—. Eso que dice Rafael… que nos… que nos usas para entrenarte a ti mismo… ¿Es cierto…?

—_**¡Fhhh!**_¡Claro que lo es…! –contesta Rafael dando un resoplido y cruzándose de brazos.

Donatello le hace un movimiento con una mano para pedirle silencio sin apartarte la vista.

—Leonardo. ¿Es verdad?

Tú le regresas la mirada sin pronunciar palabra. Sin voltear, sabes que también Miguel Ángel espera tu respuesta.

_Miguel Ángel…_

_Tú querido Miguel Ángel…_

A pesar de que debe tener tu misma edad, lo sigues viendo como si fuera un niño. De todos ellos…

_Es la mirada dudosa de él la que menos puedes soportar…_

¿Cómo puedes decirles que es cierto?. Que Rafael tiene razón… Que hace ya un tiempo que sientes que entrenar con ellos no es más que un simple calentamiento, nada que te ayude a superar tus habilidades; y que es por eso que has tenido que hacer todo de la manera que te sea un poco más complicado solo a ti.

Desvías tu mirada y se detiene en el montón de arena donde apenas unos instantes te encontrabas con Rafael encima de ti.

_De no haber sido por él…_

_¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser Rafael?. ¿Por qué el más impulsivo, imprudente y egoísta de todos era quien te señalaba siempre tus errores frente a los demás?_

_¿Qué acaso no era justamente él, el menos indicado de todos para culparte?_

_¿Qué acaso no descansaría hasta verte caer del puesto privilegiado en el que te tenían los demás…?_

Te vuelves a mirar a Donatello y Miguel Ángel con determinación.

Rafael podría desear lo que quisiera…

_Tú no le permitirías salirse con la suya sin defenderte._

Una súbita idea vinó a tu mente. Una manera de proteger lo que eres y saben de ti.

Aunque eso significara tener que mentirles… y está vez…

_Mentirles, estando muy consciente de por qué lo hacías._

—No es verdad lo que Rafael dice —expresas con convicción—. ¿No acaban de ver cómo Rafael me tenía?. ¡¿Ustedes creen que los voy a subestimar cuando me pueden dejar fuera de combate tan fácilmente?.!

Donatello parpadea incrédulo. Se gira a observar el montón de arena y luego a Rafael quien te sostiene una mirada airada.

"_Men-ti-ro-so"_ Te dice él, únicamente moviendo los labios para que solo tú puedas entenderle sin que los demás lo escuchen.

Tú has comprendido. Frunces el seño y desvías tu mirada, haciéndote el desentendido.

Mentiroso, si… _pero no del todo_.

Fuiste derrotado por Rafael sin muchos problemas, eso era verdad… Pero no habías dicho la causa por la cual eso había sucedió así. Olvidaste mencionar que de no haber sido por voltear a verlos, para asegurarte que seguían detrás de ti y tranquilizarte por el hecho de saber que estaban bien, no te hubieses tropezado con la cuerda que te sacó de balance y te puso al alcance de tu hermano.

_No dijiste que no confiabas completamente en ellos para protegerse a sí mismos._

¿Eras tan culpable como pretendía hacerte ver? Después de todo, solo estabas tratando de cuidarlos como hacías siempre.

Porque piensas firmemente que te necesitan.

Porque no se supone que puedan sobrevivir sin que tú los cuides…

Y si eso no te parece que era subestimarlos…

_Entonces no sabes realmente lo que esa palabra significa._

: Rafael :

Maldito Leonardo… Sabes que estás mintiendo… ¡Lo sabes muy bien!

_¡Nos Usas! _

Mi respiración se acelera mientras mi ira aumenta.

Miguel Ángel le da una sonrisita conciliadora a Leonardo y Donatello le da una palma en la espalda sin decir nada.

No sé si él se haya tragado el cuento, pero no me extrañaría que le creyera más a él que a mí.

_A pesar de las pruebas… ¡Siempre-le creen-a él!_

¡Claro!. Tienen memoria de pez dorado para Leonardo. Todo lo que él hace se les resbala inmediatamente. En cambio, todo lo que hace _Rafael_ permanece escrito y sellado en el libro de "Las mil y un razones estúpidas por las cuales nunca hay que escuchar a la tortuga amargada".

_¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo callado por su culpa!_

Leonardo empieza a caminar pasándome de largo sin voltearme a ver.

Detrás, le sigue Miguel Ángel que me da una palmada en el hombro en son de paz antes de desaparecer detrás de mí.

Donatello cierra la fila al pasar junto a mí, me lanza una rápida mirada, tal vez una súplica para que deje todo como está.

Una mirada y una actitud que me confirman que creyó en él… de seguro simplemente porque tiene miedo de pensar que Leonardo es capaz de alguna acción egoísta para con nosotros.

_Pues no me importa._

No quiero dejar las cosas así…

_No puedo._

Ya he dejado pasar esto durante mucho tiempo.

Ya le di demasiadas oportunidades a Leonardo para que cambiara su actitud.

_¡Ya NO se lo voy a Permitir más!_

¡No pienso regresar a casita con papá y fingir que todos somos tratados iguales cuando _No-Es-Cierto_!

—¡Leonardo! —le grito de pronto girándome sobre mi mismo hacía el lugar por donde se alejan. Él se detiene—. ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo! —le grito señalándolo con el dedo.

—Ya terminamos, Rafael —contesta sin volverse a verme. Su voz suena muy queda. Algo que nunca le sucede a menos que se sienta culpable…

_¡Claro que tenías que sentirse culpable!_

Miguel Ángel y Donatello se giran para verme.

—Rafh… —dice Mikey en un suspiro.

—No lo hagas, Rafael… —me dice Donatello con voz cansada.

Yo lo observo a los ojos con dureza.

—¿Ya te cansé, Donatello?. ¡Pues bien!. ¡Yo dejaré a Leonardo en paz si él promete dejar su actitud _**despectiva**_ hacía nosotros! —Observo a Leonardo que aún no se gira para verme.

_Y lo sigue haciendo…_

Me subestima tanto que no tiene que molestarse en observarme…

_Ya verás, __**Leonardito**__…_

Empiezo a caminar en zancadas hacía él. Él se gira justo a tiempo para confrontar lo que, debió parecerle, era una embestida de mi parte.

Furioso, le coloco el índice sobre el centro de su pecho, en el lugar donde no es protegido por la dureza de su caparazón, presionándolo tan fuerte contra él que desee le causara algún daño.

—¿Qué me dices, Leonardo?. Yo dejo de ser un fastidioso y tú dejas de creerte _nuestro Dios_. ¿Te parece un trato justo?.

Me hace un gesto extraño con los ojos.

Un gesto que, me pareció, era de odio contenido.

De un rápido movimiento, levanta su puño derecho atrapando la mano que yo le sostenía en el pecho, tira de ella haciéndome girar sobre mi eje, me posiciona con mi espalda frente a él al tiempo que sujeta con mucha presión mi mano detrás de mi caparazón; me la tuerce fuertemente. Su cuerpo pegado contra el mío desde atrás.

Siento su respiración rápida en mi nuca.

Me sujetaba tan firmemente que pensé que quería romperme la mano.

Aprieto los dientes para contener cualquier alarido de dolor que quisiera escapar inconscientemente de mí.

No me suelta.

Se estaba vengando de lo que acababa yo de hacerle...

_Ahora era Él quien me sometía._

No pude evitar reírme.

Por fin estaba mostrando las garras…

_Por fin me tomaría en serio._

—_¡¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Rafael?.!. _—Me dice en un susurro al oído para que sus palabras únicamente me lleguen a mí. No me deja ir—. _¿Estás buscando pelar contra mí?. ¿Es eso lo único que quieres?. ¡Solo dímelo y ya!. ¿No dices que te uso para mi propio entrenamiento? Pues bien…_—Suelta su agarre empujándome lejos de sí bruscamente por la espalda.

Trastabillo hacía el frente unos cuantos pasos y me detengo girándome rápidamente hacía él.

—_Entréname_, Rafael. ¡¿No era eso lo que querías oír?.! —Se lleva las manos a la espalda y desenfunda rápidamente sus katanas—. Se mi "saco de arena" y _Sírve _para mi _AdiesTramienTo_.

Un intenso calor me sube por el cuerpo.

Furioso, tomo mis sais y los hago girar en mis manos.

_Te vas a arrepentir…_

Empieza a caminar de lado para rodearme, mientras me mide. Yo hago lo mismo, esperando.

_Hoy empezaras a vernos de manera diferente… Leonardo._

_Ho…y se acaba el jueguito que has creado de nosotros en tu propio beneficio._

Fin del capítulo 2: "El juicio del orgulloso"

—**o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****(****X****a****r****e****t****h****)****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**º****— ****I****.****P****.****C**** —****º**

(1) Leonardo tiene una marca en su caparazón en las temporadas 4 y 5 del 2003, causada por la batalla que libraron al final de la tercera temporada. Esa marca ya no le aparece en los capítulos de Fast Forward.

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— **

**¡Xareth reportándose! **

¡Por fin el segundo capítulo arriba! Le agradezco mucho a Fantasía de un Ángel (Fantassia), Alegría y a Yunuen, por su apoyo, comentarios y porras que me dejaron en sus reviews. ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, chicas! Sin sus palabras quizás este capítulo no hubiera existido... al menos hubiera tardado mucho, mucho, mucho más.

Espero que la historia les vaya gustando y aunque (creo) va un tanto lenta, ya llegará el momento en que todo se acelere. Por favor, ténganme paciencia, fe y regálenme un momento de su tiempo para que me dejen saber lo que piensan.

Y ya, para finalizar ¡Feliz año nuevo!. Deseo que tengan un año lleno de felicidad y muchas cosas buenas. No digo que todos sus sueños se les cumplan porque a veces los sueños son más bonitos cuando se añoran que cuando se concretan, aunque también depende de lo que se sueñe… Bueno, ustedes solo sean felices; pues algunos dicen que ese es el propósito de la vida.

¡Cuídense! Y hasta la próxima.

_Cambio y fuera. _

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— **

**¡Reviews anónimos ya son admitidos!**

(Pido una disculpa a todos ustedes que quisieron dejarme un comentario y no pudieron, no sabía que mi cuenta no tenía permitidos los reviews anónimos, pero eso ya está arreglado. ¡Disculpen!)

_Gracias, Yunuen, por tu correo directamente a mi mail me di cuenta._

Si tú me deseas dejar un comentario y no estas suscrito a FF, te pido por favor que anotes tú dirección de correo electrónico (en su respectiva casilla) para poder contestarte. ¡Gracias! 

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— **

Sumario: Lo que empezó como un simple juego provocará que salgan a la luz ciertas actitudes de Leonardo que inducirá una situación hostil entre él y sus hermanos. Y aunque parezca que no es más que otra disputa, hay mucho de ello acerca de lo que aún no saben.

Fecha de Publicación: Domingo, 06 de enero de 2008.

Fecha de Actualización: Lunes, 09 de agosto de 2010.

_Esta historia está basada en la serie animada del 2003 antes de Fast Forward y tomando algunos conceptos de la película del 2007 como el color de ojos. _

_Pido disculpas por cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical que se me haya escapado a pesar de que se ha tratado lo "mejor posible" de evitarlos y/o corregirlos (creo que por eso son necesarios los lectores de prueba, que por cierto, no tengo el privilegio de poseer). _

_Esta historia se hace sin fines lucrativos, ni políticos, ni nada por el estilo, exceptuando, claro, el __único fin de obtener reviews cuyo valor sentimental brilla más que el dinero__. Si acaso he ofendido a alguien de alguna manera, pido disculpas pues esa jamás ha sido mi intención. _

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o— **

_**No solo de "hits" vive una autora. **_

_Si acaso crees que me lo merezco:_

_**¡Por favor, ayuda a que esta historia vea la luz de otro día, apóyala con tu precioso review! **_

_¡También puedes "favoritearla" si lo deseas! (Aunque esa solo es una humilde sugerencia)_


End file.
